


Rikkai en la playa

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Spanish, Translation, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día que el equipo Rikkai se fue a la playa a jugar. Traducción del oneshot de Maxine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rikkai en la playa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rikkai at the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/974) by Maxine. 



—¡VAYA! —exclamó Kirihara desde donde estaba parado, en la cima de la playa. Miró a todos lados, protegiéndose los ojos del sol con una mano, y balanceándose arriba y abajo con los pies—. ¡Miren toda esa arena! ¡Oh, dios, miren el _agua_! Quiero meterme a nadar. ¿Podemos ir a nadar? ¡Vamos YA!

—Cálmate, Akaya —dijo Yanagi, agarrándolo de la parte trasera de la camisa—. Te quemarás sino te ponemos protector solar en…

—¡Eso demora mucho! —dijo Kirihara, deshaciéndose del agarre de Yanagi y caminando a tropezones hacia la playa. Logró recorrer aproximadamente metro y medio arena adentro antes de darse la vuelta abruptamente y regresar a toda velocidad, brincando de un pie a otro todo el camino—. ¡Auch, auch, auch! —siseaba, sumergiéndose de vuelta bajo la fresca sombra de los árboles—. ¡Está caliente!

—Es verano —dijo Yukimura, sonriendo.

—_Eso_ ya lo sabía —espetó Kirihara, y entonces añadió rápidamente—, eh… Yukimura-buchou.

Yukimura le alborotó el cabello, ignorando los intentos que hizo el chico para quitárselo de encima. Miró a Sanada por encima de su hombro. —Sanada, ayúdale con el protector solar, ¿quieres?

—_… ¿Qué? _—dijeron Sanada y Kirihara al mismo tiempo.

—Con el protector solar —repitió Yukimura lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un par de niños de cinco años—. Dense prisa, Akaya quiere ir al agua.

—¡Espera, Yukimura-buchou! —chilló Kirihara—. ¿A dónde vas?

Yukimura señaló hacia un lado, donde estaba una hamaca suspendida entre dos árboles. —Voy a ir a relajarme —dijo en tono alegre—. Renji va a venir conmigo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yanagi.

—En serio —respondió Yukimura.

—De prisa, de prisa —dijo Niou, riéndose por lo bajo—. Vete ya, Yanagi, no querrás tenerlo _esperando_. —Sonrió con suficiencia.

Yanagi se volteó lentamente. —Masaharu.

—¿Si?

Yanagi no dijo nada, sólo lo miró fijamente hasta que Niou estuvo emprendiendo retirada e intentando acercarse furtivamente hacia Yagyuu. Entonces, Yanagi se volteó finalmente y se dirigió hacia donde Yukimura estaba ya recostado en una hamaca. Niou liberó una exhalación.

—Es tan _tenebroso _—siseó.

Yagyuu rodó los ojos. —Gallina.

—¡No soy un gallina!

—Sí lo eres. —Empujó a Niou en dirección de la playa—. ¿No es hora de que vayas a comportarte como un niño de dos años con Akaya?

Niou soltó un bufido, elevando su nariz ligeramente. —Estaremos comportándonos como niños de cuatro años, muchas gracias —dijo, y entonces caminó enfadado con rumbo de un Kirihara completamente empapado en protector solar—. OYE, AKA-CHAN, ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE CON LOS CUBOS?

Yagyuu lo observó irse, presionando los labios y definitivamente NO se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando Marui le golpeteó el hombro. —¿Qué? —espetó, ajustándose las gafas porque le apeteció y no porque éstas estaban a punto de resbalarle por la nariz debido a su anteriormente mencionado no-salto. Marui sonrió ampliamente, le reventó un globo en la cara y le colocó en las manos una bolsa llena de juguetes de playa.

—Es lo que están buscando —dijo, sonriendo y poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Yagyuu frunció el ceño. —Bueno, tendrán que regresar por ellos, porque no tengo ningún interés en…

—¡Oh, déjalo ya! —dijo Marui, agitando una mano hacia él—. No mientas. Sabes que quieres ir a jugar con ellos.

—… —fue la respuesta de Yagyuu, que lo miraba con rabia. Les echó un vistazo a Niou y a Kirihara, observando sus intentos de apilar arena en una triste excusa de torre de castillo, y dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado—. No _quiero_ jugar, pero si no voy con ellos a construir algo, será completamente _vergonzoso_. Puedo también ayudarles con ese problema —gruño, e ignoró la risita de Marui mientras iba y dejaba caer los cubos y las palas en la cabeza de Niou.

—¿Tú no quieres ayudarles? —preguntó Jackal, parándose a un lado de Marui.

—Nah —respondió Marui, volteándose hacia el malecón—. No hasta que me haya comprado un helado. Aquí tienen el MEJOR helado de toda la playa, ¿sabías? Ooohh, y caramelos de agua salada. TENEMOS que comprar caramelos de agua salada. Y quizá patatas fritas y un perrito caliente, porque como que estoy hambriento, y…

—¿Pastel? —sugirió Jackal, sonriendo.

—Definitvamente, _definitivamente _necesito pastel —concedió Marui. Hicieron una pausa mientras se acercaban a Sanada, que había regresado a la sombra de los árboles después de asegurarse de que Kirihara no estuviera en peligro de convertirse en un cangrejo al final del día.

—Yo —dijo Jackal—. Vamos a comprar comida. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Sanada les dio una breve mirada. —No —dijo lentamente—. Estoy bien aquí.

Jackal y Marui intercambiaron una mirada. —Pero… tú sólo estás parado ahí —dijo Marui.

Sanada lucía sospechoso. —No, no es cierto.

—… Sí, sí es cierto.

—_No _es cierto.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ESTÁS haciendo? —preguntó Jackal.

Sanada se acomodó su gorra más abajo, encima de los ojos, y pareció aún más culpable, si cabía. —… estoy mirando —murmuró.

Marui esperaba que dijera más, y cuando no lo hizo, lo presionó: —¿_Qué_ estás mirando?

—… Nada.

Marui soltó un resoplido de rabia, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Jackal lo codeó y señaló un punto delante de ellos. La hamaca que Yukimura y Yanagi estaban compartiendo estaba a sólo unos cinco metros de ellos.

—Ah —dijo Marui. Sanada no dijo nada—. Correcto —añadió Marui, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Entonces, vayámonos.

Se alejaron, dejando a Sanada parado junto al árbol como una estatua humana.

—Genichirou —lo llamó Yukimura un par de minutos después—. Sabes que podemos verte, ¿verdad?

Sanada hizo gestos.

Yanagi suspiró. Audiblemente.

—Seiichi está bien, ¿sabes? —dijo, envolviendo con un brazo la cintura del mencionado chico. Yukimura se acurrucó junto a él, sonriendo levemente.

Sanada frunció el ceño. —Pero…

—Mira, por última ocasión, Genichirou, ¡esta vez no estaba inconsciente y _no fue _respiración boca a boca lo que yo le estaba aplicando!

Sanada habría respondido, porque estaba _muy seguro _de que sabía qué era lo que había visto, y por qué otro motivo necesitaría Yanagi tener su boca en un punto cercano a la de Yukimura, especialmente después de practicar en los vestuarios cuando se suponía tenían que estar en camino a casa a estudiar como buenos alumnos… pero estaba demasiado ocupado siendo atajado por un monstruo cubierto de algas marinas que guardaba un sospechoso parecido con Kirihara Akaya.

El chico estaba ganándose _muchas _vueltas en el siguiente entrenamiento.

 

**FIN**

**   
**


End file.
